Large sets of interrelating data can be challenging for people to visualize. Prior expedients in this field are lacking in features that allow a viewer to easily adapt and interact with the data visualization, so as to view use-selected relationships between data fields and subsets of data elements. Moreover, conventional data visualization systems and methods tend to be deficient in interactive visualization features that allow the user to easily set custom data filtration parameters.